Henry and June sings the CBeebies wash song to all the simpsons characters
(At the comic book) Henry: done, you know June, I like being in a comic book June: me neither, let's kick things out, strip it off, like swimsuits we wear from holdeth the pickle, holdeth the lettuce, and be on tv (On tv) Lisa: hmm, is it that the same? Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Lisa: ah! Henry: getting grubby doesn't hurt Lisa: tiny little people! June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Maude flanders: the home buy is course is inside the house before buying (The house fell to reveal Henry and June) Marge: well, there it is Henry: It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: But at the end of messy play Sea captain: ahoy there Bart: ahoy, have you seen this man? Sea captain: that's spotless Pete, he got this for little, Pete, you got some customers Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Birch barlow: you just open that door, you'll see the next mayor of springfield (Waylon opens the door revealing Henry and June, which the men applauds them) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away (Two children walk in) Lisa: enjoy the dance (Then two children open the door to dance) (Seymour comes in) Seymour skinner: Lisa, I have to run home, I need to keep an eye of the dance (Lisa simpson opens the door seeing Henry and June at the dance) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Bart: hello, I'm bart simpson, in the past, I brought you such classic films as homer in the shower and homer on the toilet, and now, I give you, the eternal wash (Bart opens the door revealing Henry and June) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Marge: bart's up there Homer: gimme that, bart, this is your father Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Narrator: Hans moleman prouductions presents, man getting hit by CBeebies wash song (Henry and June's version) (Hans got hit by Henry and June) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Homer: oh my gosh, what's happening now Builder: we work hard, we play hard (Builders started dancing with Henry and June) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Homer: I found a penny! Could this be the best day of my life? (Homer imagines) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Homer: ah my beloved family Homer: my baloney has a first name, it's h-o-m-e-r, my baloney has a second name, it's h-o-m-e-r, oh I... (Henry and June surprises homer in the bath) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Lisa: (singing) have the plans, but we have the power Lenny: I go CBeebies wash song (Henry and June's version) (Lisa starts playing the guitar to the instrumental version of the CBeebies wash song) (Bart sleeping hearing Henry and June singing the CBeebies wash song) Seymour skinner: what if, I wouldn't purchase soap as my own cooking (Seymour skinner runs) Seymour skinner: I hope you are ready for mouth watering germs burgers Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Lisa: your one behind this, so knock it off and regard it to cop Moe szyslak: alright I'll take care, okay get them out (Moe szyslak knocks Henry and June out the box) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Man: good afternoon and welcome to the uss sea spanked, are you ready to tear it up? (Kids cheer) Man: I can't hear you (Kids wildly cheer) Man: do you maggots wanna see a shoe or not? (Cheering stops) Man: I mean, here they are, Henry and June (Kids wildly cheer) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Seymour skinner: welcome to the premiere of the nice wash given (The curtain opens to reveal Henry and June) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Leader: but we just want to party Bart: oh really, then play some rock music Homer: come on bart, the song's covering the wash Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Homer: ladies and gentlemen, presenting, the blue sister with the scrub a dubs, the green mascult with all the tub washes, Henry and June (Kids cheering to reveal Henry and June) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away Ralph: I heard a little boy and girl from a nickelodeon show in 1996 to 2000, went in a ice cream store, and gets everything at the ice cream store Lisa: hey, these hosts are not some kind of wash maniacs (In an ice cream van where Henry and June sings the CBeebies wash song in melted bubblegum ice cream) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat I have a wash Henry: rub a dub splish splash splosh Henry and June: that is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with cbeebies is so much fun